Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Latias In Distress
by SlyDragoon16
Summary: Based on events from the game; Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. Follow Michael, Vagus and Narda of Rescue Team Spartan as they awnser the pleas of the legendary Pokémon Latios to rescue his sister, Latias, from the clutches of Pitfall Valley.  EDITING IN PROGRESS
1. Team Spartan

_Author's note: Hello, readers. This was my first, and hopefully not last, fanfic for Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. I first wrote it about 3 years ago, a time when I was still developing the basics of my writing skills. As an exercise to help me further hone my skills, I've decided to take the jumbled context of the original work and attempt to make it more...understandable for people to read. I will enjoy any feedback I receive. __Positive or Negative. Please, do enjoy your reading._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

"C'mon, Vagus. Almost there, I think," reassured Michael the charizard, stepping aside to allow his friend to plunge his massive bulk from the rocks above him.

"I darn well hope so," grunted the feraligatr, frustrated at their slow progress "The poor girl's been down here for long enough."

Michael gave an affirm nod, agreeing with his worries.

"Narda!" called Vagus "Hurry the hell up! Latias isn't gonna get herself out of this mess alone!"

A tumble of rocks fell at their feet as the absol leaped down rock by rock, rather than absorbing the drop with the large body she didn't have.

"Sorry," she apologized arriving at Michael. "I hear them coming. Danger is near." Her last words left her mouth in a cold whisper.

Michael accepted her words with a grin, his forward fangs jetting from the smile. "It nothing we can't handle." He then threw his gaze towards Vagus. "Isn't that right, mate?"

The feraligatr nodded proudly as a grin of his own revealed an intimidating line of pearly white teeth.

"Good," replied Michael slapping him on his broad shoulder and indicated with his left arm for Narda to take the lead.

Narda, who had been tailing behind the two of them thus far, bounded forward past him and began to walk at a steady pace; her paws padded on the dungeon floor as though she were a ghost.

Following behind her with Vagus, Michael knew that today's rescue attempt would weigh heavily on her abilities to sense incoming danger. In a place such as _Pitfall Valley_, danger would strike at them at any time and from any direction. If Narda's abilities were to fail her, the entire team would be taken off guard and overwhelmed by Aerodactyl. It was well known that the valley was host to an entire colony even though Michael, let alone the rest of his team, had yet to spot any of it.

Together they traversed further into the depths of the Valley. A seemingly endless void of silence that became increasingly unnerving with almost every step they took. Michael marveled at the fact that light, although faint, was still able to pierce the depths from the surface above them. The light had, for some reason beyond anyone's understanding, lost its yellowy warmth and bathed their surroundings in a silver glow. It was as though the dungeon had even managed to trap the moon itself within its depths. The team barley spoke amongst each other and Michael began to notice Vagus throwing a worried glance at him every time Narda slowed in her pace or sniffed at the stale air. He was beginning to find it slightly annoying. He was about to confront Vagus about the source of his troubles, but saw Narda abruptly freeze in front of him.

"Wait!" she hissed "Listen…"

Michael froze and Vagus was quick to do the same. The dungeon remained silent. There was not a noise to be heard.

Michael tweaked his ears to listen, but heard nothing beyond the sound of his own heartbeat…and that of Vagus'. He was about to inquire about the source of Narda's troubles but was cut short. Heads jerked in surprise as a series of distant roars echoed around the empty void.

Michael heard Vagus swear. "Aerodactyl!" he spat "They know we're here!"

Michael let out a chuckle "We'll, didn't they take their bloody time," he was surprised at how far they had managed to progress without alerting them.

He listened. Their cries were rapidly intensifying as they began to close in on them. The silence was gone.


	2. How To Survive an Aerodactyl Attack

Chapter 2:

"Go now!" barked Michael and bolted ahead with his wings propelling him over Narda. She followed his lead close behind him. Her speed and light weight made it easy for her to keep up with him.

Vagus let out a grunt and leaped forward onto all fours. The feraligatr lumbered in pursuit of this team with startling speed. His powerful limbs pumped into the cold dirt as they drove his massive bulk forward. Unfortunately for him he was too engrossed with the task at hand to notice that an Aerodactyl had already caught up to him. Its eyes were aglow with primal rage as it descended upon its prey.

Life seemed to move in slow motion. Before his eyes he saw Narda skid to a halt, kicking up a cloud of silver dust around her paws. Her head swept around to meet his gaze as her mane flailed wildly. This combined with her gritted teeth gave her a terrifying appearance.

"Behind you!" she cried. Bounding off her hind legs she leapt into the air above Vagus and tackled the Aerodactyl out of mid-air. The creature screamed as her jaws sank deep into its neck. With a thud she grounded the beast on its back as and thrashed her teeth to and fro through…severing its neck tendons.

Vagus, knowing he could show her his gratitude later, pulled her off the bloodied creature by her tail. "Stay close to Michael!" he yelled "Here they come!"

Their cries were growing louder and more constant as they began to arrive in their greater numbers. Their cries rang in their ears. Ears, that just moments ago, heard nothing but the steady beat of their own hearts. The screams were completely insane and ludicrous as they vied for the flesh of prey.

Michael saw that he had had put too much distance between him and his team. He began to make his way back to them. Running as fast as his legs would carry him, he sidestepped an _Arial Ace_ from an Aerodactyl in front of him and sent it flying into a wall with a _Fire Blast_. He turned his attention to one that began to descend on him. He burned it to a crisp with his _Flamethrower_ and watched, in satisfaction, as its charred body hit the ground. With his attention occupied, another decided to take advantage of the distraction and rammed into Michael in an attempt to knock him over. Michael, with moments to spare, saw the incoming Aerodactyl. He held the blow with his arms as the Aerodactyl crashed into him.

The force of the collision forced Michael to dig his clawed feet into the dungeon floor to brace himself against the impact. The Aerodactyl's head thrashed wildly, frustrated that its attack had failed. It made futile attempts to bight scraps of flesh from Michael as he kept the primal creature at bay with a pair of defiant arms. Jaws flashing, Michael sank his fangs into it's neck and severed its aorta. The Aerodactyl recoiled. Pushing itself away from Michael it flailed about on the floor and clutched its neck with a wing howling as blood spurt from the wound. Narda jumped from above and delivered a final bite to the creature's spinal chord, killing it instantly.

"There's too many!" she snapped spitting her opponent's blood from her teeth. "We got to move, now!"

Michael nodded in agreement but did not follow her until he was able to spare a glance over to Vagus. He was holding several Aerodactyl at bay with his _Hydro Pump_, slowly backing towards the team on his hind legs as he covered their rear.

Despite the harassment they were enduring from the Aerodactyl, the team did their best to continue their journey.

Narda dashed ahead, moving with speed and purpose. She spotted an Aerodactyl swooping down at her as it loosed its _Dragon Breath_. She leaped into the air and avoided the attack with just inches to spare. Perhaps she moved too quickly for her own good. The same Aerodactyl anticipated the move, swept down from the heights and rammed her to the ground with lighting speed. Its long neck rose above her stricken body as it prepared to bite the finishing blow into her neck.

Instinctively Michael reached into the team's tool kit and withdrew an _Iron Thorn_. He raised it like a spear knowing that he only had seconds to spare. His aim was true as it left his claw, it vaulted through the air, striking the Aerodactyl in the base of its skull and killed it. The creature flinched before its lifeless body slumped over Narda, she jerked vigorously to free herself. The corpse was eventually lifted off her by Michael as he helped her to her legs.

"Injured?" he inquired before turning around to spear another incoming Aerodactyl with another _Iron Thorn_.

With her teeth gritted, she shook her head. "Thanks." she replied "I'm glad you ignored me when I told you not to pack those."

Michael gave a satisfied smile. Shoving her onwards he checked on Vagus again. The feraligatr held strongly against them, but was failing to keep pace with his team mates.

"Vagus!" called Michael.

His partner snapped his head around in Michael's direction as his claw slashed the flesh from an attacking Aerodactyl.

"Forget them!" he ordered "Keep up with us!"

Vagus gave a swipe of his tail as he knocked another Aerodactyl into wall. It landed with a splat as its organs were squashed under the sheer force of the attack. He then proceeded to run on all fours once again, his pace quick but still too slow to keep up with Michael and Narda.

Michael cursed as he dug into the tool bag until he found what he was looking for. "Vagus!" he called again.

With his friend's attention gained, Michael threw a _Quick Seed_ across the distance spaced between them. Vagus' keen eyes caught sight of the incoming seed as he snapped it out of mid-air with his enormous jaws and swallowed it whole. Michael watched as it vanished into his gullet.

The results were as expected. Vagus' eyes flared as a sudden burst of energy caught him by storm. He dashed ahead of the pursuing Aerodactyl as though a jet engine had been mounted to his back. Michael gave a triumphant chuckle as he eventually caught up to him.

They ran side by side. Michael's wings propelling him down the dungeon corridors as Vagus swiftly galloped at his side at alarming speed. With Narda a good distance ahead of them the two teammates mustered all the speed their limbs and wings would grant them. The Aerodactyl continued to pursue them, their cries and screams still ringing in Michael's ears. The team's efforts were slowly being rewarded. Although neither of them dared look back, they were indeed begging to put distance between them and their pursuers.

Soon the corridors came to an end and the team found themselves running across an open area of cold sand. The silver light gave it a grim appearance, as though it were a powder.

Together they watched as Narda, ahead of them, suddenly skid to a halt.

"Stop!" she cried.

Michael dug his clawed feet into the sand and skidded to a halt, letting out a yelp of surprise as the gaping voids of a bottomless precipice opened up before him. He watched in near horror as sand, which he had pushed aside in stopping himself, went over the edge and vanished into the depths bellow. It was dark; there was no light below where they stood. It were as though they were staring into death itself.

Vagus soon made the same realization as Michael did and dug all four of his claws into the sand as he ground to a halt at Narda's side.

"Crap!" he shouted almost going over the edge. His crude curse disappeared into the empty void.

Narda was frozen on the spot gazing down into the abyss below, completely transfixed by its depth. Michael and Vagus were just as equally stunned. Michael gazed at the gap for a moment, knowing, it to be the only way down to Latias' location.

Narda let out a groan. "Oh, please don't tell me that-"

"Yup!" snapped Michael cutting her off "She's down there alright."

Michael could see the thick fur of the absol's mane ruffle in a combination of excitement and fear.

"Ya know what?" he suggested after a moment of silence

"What?" asked Vagus keeping his patience.

"If you gaze long into the abyss, the abyss also gazes into you."

He heard a laugh churn within the depths of the feraligatr's throat.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean!" snapped Narda, annoyed "Now we're going to have to spend hours, possibly even days, trying to find a safe way down!"

The conversation was broken as the sounds of the Aerodactyl re-emerged. Their howls and cries were now more vicious than before. The dungeon floor rumbled as they proceeded towards them.

"There must be hundreds of them!" exclaimed Vagus sweeping his head back across the sand they had traversed.

Narda threw a worried glance at Michael, who nshe found staring into the abyss with a wide smile and a steady gaze.

"Very well," he said without looking at either of his companions. "I guess hundreds of them won't be making a meal from our corpses, then."

To the utter and complete shock of both his teammates, Michael flung himself into the abyss. "C'mon!" he roared spreading his wings and vanishing into the darkness.

It didn't take much intellect to realize that Vagus and Narda lacked wings and would likely not survive the plummet to the bottom…provided that there even was a bottom.

Vagus looked to Narda for a split moment. Then, letting out a roar of his own, he launched his bulk to the depths below.

"Vagus!" she exclaimed craning her neck over the sandbank just in time to see his body become engulfed by the darkness.

The loudening cries of the Aerodactyl demanded her attention and forced her to spare a glance back at her pursuers.

Aerodactyl burst like a river bank from the dungeon corridors and came at her with tooth and claw as they swarmed over the open distance as they quickly closed in on her. Turning around she took one last look at the abyss that lay out before her and closed her eyes.

With a smile she took in a deep breath, her heart slowed as did her perception of time. The cries of the Aerodactyl seemed slurred and somewhat muffled.

Flinging open her eyes she pounced widely into the abyss, her limbs spread out as she allowed fate to guide her descent. Flames from the attacking Aerodactyl danced around her as she fell, failing to steal the demise that likely awaited her below.


	3. Making Your Own Luck

Chapter 3:

"Vagus!" came a call "C'mon, mate! Get up!"

That voice was all he could hear. He felt nothing but cold and saw nothing but darkness. Was he dead?

"No. You're not dead, stupid!" said the same voice as though it was reading his thoughts. "Now, get up!"

A large yellow eye snapped open as Vagus' muscular arms struggled to move. Together in unison, they attempted to lift him onto his hind legs. Vagus felt his arms give way as his shoulders cried out in pain. Before he could fall flat into the ground he saw a flame dance past his eyes as he was caught by Michael, who he guessed had kneeling at his side the entire time.

"Take an easy," he comforted "That was one heck of a drop."

Slowly, and with Michael's help, Vagus managed to haul his massive bulk from the ground and onto his legs.

Ignoring every inch of his aching body, he took in his surroundings. Still there was nothing, nothing but darkness and the sand beneath his feet. But to his utter astonishment he noticed light, even though it was only a faint glow. He then noticed it to be coming from the flame on the tip of Michael's tail. Although it was faint, Vagus was still able to make out the charizard's figure against the darkness.

"I can barely see," he rumbled "Could we…get some more light."

Vagus heard Michael slump something large and weighty at his feet and realized that it was the team's rescue kit: An easy access duffle bag, stuffed with the team's precious necessities.

"I can't see anything either," he sighed. "Try and find a _Luminous Orb_. I'm pretty sure I packed one in there."

Vagus cocked his head, not understanding how Michael was able to find him in the first place.

"But then how did you-"

A jet of flame erupted from Michael's jaws, forcing back the darkness with an orange blaze.

With his question answered, Vagus crouched over the duffle bag and began to quickly dig around its contents with a pair of large, cumbersome hands until he withdrew the item he sought.

"Got it!" he rumbled as the orb began to warm within the palm of his hand.

Michael ended the stream of fire, allowing the darkness to consume them once again. It was not allowed much reprieve, for a wave of light exploded from the orb in Vagus' hand and pushed it back again. But in darkness such as this the orb had its limits. Vagus could see no further than ten or so meters in front of him. The rest of the world around him lay hidden in the murky depths of the abyss.

"Ah!" sighed Michael with relief as he slung the rescue kit over his neck. "Now that's better," he turned to face Vagus. "Are you alright?"

"How?" he asked blankly "How did I…we…survive that?"

Michael smiled and gave a nod to a sinister looking band on Vagus' wrist. "I told you they would come in handy for today," he said, amused at being right yet again. "Narda has one too. I'll have to thank Kangaskan, for lending them to me. They're prototype bands that absorb the shock of a fall." He then looked to Vagus and noticed his crooked stance. "Well…most of it at least," he then added

Both he and Narda had taken little interest in the bands that Michael insisted that they wear for today's mission. He assumed that it was just a simple matter of attire to make the team look more qualified.

Vagus let out a laugh "You're crazy! This thing wouldn't have absorbed everything from drop such as that!"

His words were true. Nothing would have.

"I…guess you're right," agreed Michael reluctantly. "I don't actually know what else could have cushioned your fall. I just hoped that whatever helped Latias survive the fall, would also help us,"

Anger began to rise within Vagus. He had been aware of a dangerous risk to their lives and had mentioned nothing of it.

"You knew?" he rumbled becoming irritated at the fact he had just gambled with their lives and that Narda might be seriously injured if not dead. "We don't even know if Latias has even survived the fall! You've just gambled with our lives, Michael!"

Michael visibly retorted at Vagus' tone. "Yea, I did actually," he replied simply, exhaling a stream of white smoke from his nostrils. "It was either that or get torn to shreds by the Aerodactyl."

"But you didn't even-"

"I did what I had to!" roared Michael clearly not happy with making the decision either.

Vagus fell silent as he saw that he had stuck a nerve. He then gave a low and drawn out rumble from the depths of his throat as he gazed at Michael.

"Sorry," he finally rumbled bowing his head.

There was a long pause before Michael finally managed a weak smile and gave him a nod, accepting his apology.

"Come," he grunted walking past him with long strides. "Let's go find Narda."

Vagus let him brush past, as he took the time to swallow up an _Oran Berry _from his own personal inventory. He watched the Charizard wonder away from him towards the distance. He smiled upon his friend. He knew that since the day they first met, every shot had been called by him. None of them had ever ended poorly. He made a promise to himself that this would be that last time he would ever question a tough decision like that again. With the pain in his body easing, Vagus stomped after him, following him deeper in the harrowing abyss.


	4. Ghosts of The Abyss

Chapter 4:

"C'mon, girl. Get to your feet," rumbled Vagus pulling her to her legs with Michael's help.

Narda howled in pain and collapsed once more. She swore under her breath, the agony from injuries she suffered during the plummet were too much, even with the band Kangaskan had given her and the guidance of good fate. Her body had simply failed to absorb enough of the shock to avoid agonizing injury like Vagus' did.

"Here," offered Michael forcing an _Oran Berry_ into her mouth. "Eat this."

She chewed the sweet berry and swallowed it as her senses became reinvigorated. Michael watched as the pain in her ebony eyes eased.

"I'm...ok," she moaned as Michael and Vagus helped her to her legs once again. "Where are we?"

Michael's head flopped back as he let out a laugh "Where the hell do you think?"

Narda stared into thin air for a moment before a sharp gasp escaped her mouth.

"No! We can't be!" she exclaimed "The fall should have killed me…and Vagus. How did we-"

Michael silenced her rambling with a forced grunt before he gave her the explanation. Like Vagus, he could tell that she was angry at him for gambling with their lives even though she made no attempt to express it verbally like he did.

"You made the right choice," she then said to his bewilderment "You've kept us alive and on track…that's all that matters."

At this Michael smiled, amused by her gratitude. "Just remember to thank Kangaskan when we get back."

"That's if we ever get back." Added Vagus.

Narda narrowed her eyes at him, not appreciating his comment and noticing his darkened mood. "You've been giving him a hard time again, haven't you?"

"You best mind your own business," he growled stretching to his full height "Or getting out of here is going be the least of your worries."

"Enough!" snapped Michael

Heads flicked in his direction as his outburst slowly faded into the never ending distance. Vagus shrunk down to his usual hunch as Narda's eye's remained fixed on Michael.

After a long silence, Michael spoke again.

"Narda," he said, his voice disturbingly clam "Do you sense anything?"

Relived to be getting back to work, Narda gazed upwards into the blackness above. She closed her eyes and entered a state of deep thought as she consolidated the conscious minds around her.

_She felt Michael's next to him…his thoughts strong and focused. She then extended her mind to its limits, crying out into the never ending darkness, searching for anything that would respond to her touch. For a while she felt nothing and heard nothing but the echoes of long vanished minds. Their lives long ago claimed by the abyss. Then she felt something…it was weak and very distant. She felt a shiver roll down her spine as she brushed against it. It felt so alien…she had never encountered a mind such as this before. It was far too ordered to be that of a menacing Aerodactyl and was far too advanced to belong to most other forms of pokémon. Her heart skipped a beat when she came to this realization. She just had to conduct one last test to be sure…_

Michael and Vagus stood staring at her for what felt an eternity and flinched when her eyes flung open. "She lives!" she suddenly exclaimed, the words springing from her. "Come! Quickly!"

Without as much as a thought she dashed off into the dark with Michael and Vagus attempting to keep up.

"I guess you gamble was well placed, Michael," complemented Vagus, his grim mood now lifted.

"We haven't found her yet," he replied coldly, without even looking at him. "Stay prepared for the worse."

After several minutes of endless sprinting, Narda was beginning to get away from them and from the light that surrounded them. Seeing the danger at being separated in the darkness once again Michael yelled out a warning.

"Narda, wait!" he barked knowing that excitement was writhe within her. "Stay inside the light!"

She stopped for a moment and threw her attention back at them "She's close, Michael! Please hurry!" She then proceeded to run again seemingly at a faster pace. Ignoring Michael's warning.

"Dam it, Michael!" cursed Vagus "That girl is going to get herself killed one day!"

"Narda!" he called again "You idiot! Get back here!"

For a moment she escaped the warmth of the light and vanished into the darkness that lay beyond it. But the light soon caught up to her and revealed her standing frozen on the spot. It was as if those few moments in darkness somehow froze her joints in place.

Panting heavily, both Michael and Vagus caught up to her, arriving at her sides.

"Narda, you moron!" snapped Vagus. He raised a claw to swipe at her but was stopped by Michael.

"Calm," he said simply.

Annoyed, Vagus let out a growl, crossed his arms and turned his back to two of them.

Narda had not moved an inch, she still stood locked in place, staring at the darkness ahead of them. Looking around him Michael noticed a wall of rock to his right and realized that he was at the base of the cliff that they had dove from. The wall continued into the darkness before him. For how much further he did not know.

"Narda!" he snapped making her flinch.

"Y-yes?" she asked stuttering

Something was wrong with her. "Are you ok?" he asked becoming concerned

"Yes…yes I'm fine it's just-"

"It's just what!" snapped Vagus turning his attention back to her. His frustration was beginning to boil over.

Narda then uttered the words Michael had been waiting this entire mission to hear.

"It's just that…Latias is…there." She nodded into the dark before her.

Michael's eyes widened when her words struck home. "Stay here, both of you," he ordered.

Behind him, they both gave simultaneous nods.

Drawing another _Luminous Orb_ from the team's Rescue Kit, Michael proceeded to march forward into the abyss. The orb warmed in his hand and forced aside the darkness as he walked. The further he went he began to notice crystal like rocks beginning to appear and then noticed a deep depression in the side of the wall to his right. When he strode closer it he found it to be some form of a canyon pass. It was very wide, about twenty meters across. Alone, he began to stride down it and found it to be quite a lengthy pass that began to gradually narrow as he proceeded down it. For a while all he could see was rock and white, powdery sand but for a moment he thought he saw something different. Something that didn't belong.

Lifting the orb in aloft in his hand he gave it a small toss into the darkness until it landed upon sand with an eerie absence of sound. Its light pierced the dark and the sight it revealed, pierced Michael's heart.

Backed up against a wall she lay broken on the soil, wings and arms spread across it, waiting to die in possibly the loneliest place in the world. Weakly, her neck rose up to him, her golden eyes reflecting in the light she never thought she would see again. She gazed up at him. Was she afraid? Or was she glad to finally, after all this time, be rescued? She seemed to lack the strength to show either emotion.

"Latias," whispered Michael.


	5. Latias

Chapter 5:

"Y-you are...?" she whimpered weakly

"We're Team Spartan," responded Michael in a strong tone knowing that Vagus and Narda were approaching from behind him. "My name is Michael and this is my team: Vagus and Narda."

She managed a weak smile at the name. Finding it to be a strange one for a rescue team.

"Did you maybe…come to save me?"

"Yes. Your brother Latios told us we might find you here."

She stayed silent and rested her head back on the cold sand, content with his answer.

With Latias now located, Michael's experience kicked in. He knew he had to see her injuries tended to as best they could, while they went about doing this they also had to be aware of an attack. In abyss such as this, one could come at any moment. There was also the issue of evacuating Latias from the dungeon. This, he would take care of personally.

"Narda!" barked Michael "Stay sharp!"

With a flicker of movement she did so, moving towards the spot where Vagus had left his _Luminous Orb_, which was about ten or so meter's up the pass from Latias. She remained vigilant, reaching out with her mind and ready to alert the team on a moment's notice.

Vagus and Michael poured over Latias' wounds. "Her wing's busted up pretty bad, Michael," reported Vagus "It's going to take more than an _Oran Berry_ to patch this up."

"I know," replied Michael "But it can at least give her some strength." He offered the berry to her. She ate it from his hand and within moment let out a sigh of relief.

"How you feeling now?" asked Michael

"My wing is still damaged a little, but…I can go," she replied with new found strength in her voice.

"That's good to hear!" reported Narda "I sense them. They're descending through the abyss now."

"Impossible!" Michael and Vagus both snapped, much to Latias' discomfort.

"We must have pissed them off pretty bad," she then theorized. Her words were almost ignored as Michael and Vagus went about their tasks with increased haste.

"We're running out of time, Michael," noted Vagus.

"I know, I know," he murmured as he threw Vagus a bandage from the rescue kit. "Patch that wing up as best you can."

The Feraligatr nodded and proceeded to carry out his assigned task, although he felt slightly stupid trying to apply a bandage with his clawed hands.

Michael then withdrew the item that had made this entire mission possible from the rescue kit: The _Teleport Gem_. It was the same gem that had warped Vagus and himself to Rayuquaza's domain on the top of the _Sky Tower_ those many years ago. It was damaged severely when Rayuquaza loosed its _Hyper Beam_ on the meteorite, but according to Alakazam, it had enough strength for one last warp. Unfortunately for the team, typical _Rescue Team Badges_ just weren't powerful enough to escape the grip of _Pitfall Valley_. The gem was their only means of escape. Without it, they would be trapped in darkness for the rest of their days.

"Time to get reacquainted with an old friend," humoured Michael as the gem began to glow in his hand.

As Michael went about his work with the gem, Latias remained laying on her belly, finally aware of her surroundings for the first time in many days.

"You know what?" asked Vagus "This begs an interesting question."

"Oh yea?" cocked Michael is eyes remaining locked on the gem "And what might that be?"

"Latias isn't wearing one of Kangaskan's bands. How did she survive the fall?"

"Even though my wing was damaged," she replied her head still resting on the cold sand as Vagus tended to her. "I was able to glide on my undamaged wing to slow my descent."

"You're lucky that you didn't hit any of these rocks."

"Who said that I didn't?" Lifting her head and turning on her side, she revealed a bloodied gash.

Vagus' eyes widened at the sight of it as he murmured a curse under his breath. "I'm sorry," he apologized "But there's nothing we can do for that until we get you out."

Latias gave a painful nod and turned back over onto her belly, laying her head on the sand once again.

"You mentioned my brother," she remembered "Where is he? Is he alright?"

A feeling of anger flared within Vagus as he remembered the trouble he had caused during the past few days.

"He was alright enough to rob the Kecleon store and give Michael a few bruises!" he snapped

"What!" exclaimed Latias, suddenly knocking Vagus aside and coming to hover half a meter from the ground.

"Hey take an easy!" he growled concerned about her worsening her injuries.

Turning on him with new found vigour she forced her eyes into his. "What have you done to him?" she hissed vengefully.

Vagus looked to Michael for help in answering her question. Michael, his attention still consumed by the gem, managed to take noticed of him. "You're the one that brought it up." he scolded "You're the one that's going to finish it."

Vagus gave a drawn out sigh. "Your brother is fine," he finally said "He just went a little wild when he lost you. He wanted to come here to die with you, just so you wouldn't be alone. Alone in this place. Michael managed to stop him and convince him that we could come and try to get you out of here."

Vagus looked upon Latias with unfazed eyes and watched her clam as his words struck her.

"Latios," she whispered. In the glimmer of the burning light, Vagus saw a tear well within her eye. "Thank you," she whispered

It pulled at his heart. So it was true, the myth that the two legendries shared a bond with each other like no other.

"You'll be with him soon," assured Michael "If I can get this right, the gem should warp us right into the town square."

"You better make that quick, they're here!" reported Narda "And they're searching for us now!"


	6. How to Rescue a Legendary

Chapter 6:

"You'll need to buy me some time!" snapped Michael in frustration "This bloody thing is being stubborn!"

The deranged howl of the Aerodactyl confirmed Narda's report.

"Vagus!" she called "I could use a hand over here!"

"Coming!" he replied proceeded over to her. He was stopped by Michael who reached into the tool kit and handed him an orb.

"_Petrify Orb_?" asked Vagus holding it aloft so the light would pass through it.

Michael nodded "Use it only as a last resort. I have no idea how it will affect the gem in its frail state."

Vagus gave an affirming grunt and shoved the orb into his inventory pouch before proceeding to Narda's side. The cries of the Aerodactyl become louder as they consolidated the position of the team. They caught sight of the team's _Luminous Orbs_ and began to swarm towards them.

Fortunately for the team the terrain was to their advantage. The pass in which Latias had fallen in would act as a bottleneck, preventing the Aerodactyl's numbers from overwhelming them. Michael hoped the creatures would not come to their senses and attack them from directly above.

"Let e'm have it, Narda!" barked Vagus, coming to her side.

Narda lifted back on her hind legs and let loose a _Shadow Ball_ from her mouth. With great speed it flew beyond the light and into dark, colliding with an Aerodactyl which fell to the ground with a screech.

Vagus loosed his _Hydro Pump_ into the murk. The sheer force of the sustained attack brought Aerodactyl down like rain drops. In pairs or in trio's they came skidding to a halt in the sand before them.

Their cries began to grow louder; they were now as intense as they were before they descended into the abyss. From the corner of his eye Vagus saw Narda let loose another _Shadow Ball_, this one striking several Aerodactyl from the air.

The first of them burst into the light from the dark and released their _Flamethrower _attacks.

"Move!" cried Narda. She and Vagus jumped out of the way of the attack as Michael pulled Latias into an embrace and shielded her with his wings. The flames stopped dead against them, having no affect.

"I can fight!" hissed Latias, feeling insulted and shoving Michael off her. "I'm not one of the helpless idol morons you find yourself rescuing every day!"

Michael lifter her up and backed away instantly as she let loose with her _Dragon Breath_, cooking an Aerodactyl alive with its heat. It was finally put of its misery by a swipe from Vagus.

More came. Narda nailed one with her _Quick Attack _as it came at her and finished it with a _Bite_ to its neck. Vagus was battling several of the creatures at once as they swarmed him. He refused to be overwhelmed; he slashed and chomped at his foes. Ignoring the wounds they scored against him. With a blast of her _Psychic_, Latias sent several of the Aerodactyl crashing into the soil. Vagus nodded his thanks and threw himself at the enemy, stomping and crushing the skulls of the fallen Aerodactyl. He let loose with his _Hydro Pump_ again, creating a wall of water that crashed into the Aerodactyl and swiped them from the air like common flies.

Narda released her _Razor Wind_ and smiled in delight as the bodies of the Aerodactyl burst open with jagged slashes, spurting blood onto the sand. The creatures cried and shrilled as they crashed and lay wounded on the ground. After releasing another _Hydro Pump_, exhaustion was beginning to pass over Vagus. The move drained much of his energy. But still he had plenty of fight left in him. Letting out a roar of rage he tore at the tendons of more Aerodactyl and threw their mauled bodies to the sand. He let loose with a _Water Gun_ attack that knocked an Aerodactyl from the air. He watched as it fell to its demise amongst Narda's _Razor Wind_ attack.

"How much longer?" asked Latias staring blankly at the carnage before her. The efforts of both Narda and Vagus had managed to push the horde of Aerodactyl back far enough for Latias to watch from a safe distance.

"Not much longer," he replied calmly despite the pressure resting on him. He knew he could rely on his team to hold back the tide. His leadership was a mutual bond. They put their trust in him as they followed him into the abyss. Now he would put his trust them as they held back the Aerodactyl.

For only a moment he averted his gaze from the gem in his hand and up to Latias. It was in that brief moment that he noticed something above her: The red eyes of an Aerodactyl.

"Latias!" he snapped as he tackled the legendary out of harm's way.

The spot where she once hovered was charred by fire. Michael gasped as he felt an _Aerial Ace_ slash into his side as the Aerodactyl strafed him. Michael flipped onto his feet and responded with his _Flamethrower_. The attacked missed as the Aerodactyl barrel rolled to the left to avoid the attack and tackled Michael from above. He clutched to the gem in his hand as it drove him to the ground, determined not to let it fall from his grip. Latias recovered from her shock and blasted the Aerodactyl into a rock face with her _Psychic_. It left a bloodied trail as it sank to the floor. Michael let out a grunt as he rolled to his feet again and clutched his injured side. He nodded his thanks to Latias and continued working the gem.

Narda gasped as her back was singed by the fires of a _Flamethrower_. She had _detected_ the attack and had moved just in time. Another _Shadow Ball_ took care of the menacing Aerodactyl.

"They just keep coming!" she screamed to Vagus.

Vagus simply ignored the comment and dug his jaws into another Aerodactyl. He disposed of it quickly and sidestepped a Head But from another. Claws flashing, Vagus grabbed the Aerodactyl neck and violently tore out its aorta, spraying himself in blood. Another came, followed by another and another. They would soon be overwhelmed. They would soon run out of strength. Even now, they were being forced back to Latias and Michael as it began to fail them.

"Hurry the hell up, Michael!" shouted Vagus.

The gem was glowing brilliantly, he was almost there. He could feel the pulses of energy bursting from its core.

Narda tackled an Aerodactyl to the ground. Claws flashing, she dug into its face as she tore flesh from bone. She gasped as an _Arial Ace_ slashed a gash on her back. She rolled to the side, hoping that she would avoid any further attacks and rise again to her feet. But the wound took too much of toll on her strength and she failed to rise up. The Aerodactyl that had attacked her swooped down on her and was followed by several others that overwhelmed her meagre defences.

The situation was becoming hopeless, there were simply too many for the two of them to handle. Even if Michael and Latias were able to assist them fully.

Vagus felt his legs collapse under him as his horrific injuries finally took their toll. He thick muscles had been bitten and mauled twice over. He lay upon the soil panting heavily as his gaze shifted towards Narda. She futilely snapped at her foes that held her down, determined not to give up. They began to swarm over her like birds over a crust of bread until he could no longer see her.

_So…it's come to this then,_ he thought to himself.

Rolling to the side he avoided a snap from Aerodactyl and kept it at bay with a rapidly weakening arm. With his free hand he reached for the _Petrify Orb_ in his pouch. The orb warmed and glowed, the blood from his wounds seemed to be giving it life. He winced as the sting of failure struck him deep. With the _Teleport Gem_ disabled they would likely never escape this place.

"I got it!" roared Michael.

The gem before him flashed brilliantly and spun on its own in mid-air. Lights flashed from its core as the portal began to open.

Turning to see how his team was faring, Michael saw the _Petrify Orb _in Vagus' claw.

"No!" he roared blasting the several Aerodactyl off his friend with a _Fire Blast_.

Jumping to his side, he plucked the orb from Vagus' grip and threw it as hard as his arm would allow into the harrowing darkness. It vanished into the beyond.

He gave a quick glance to the portal…it still stood strong.

He heard a shout as Latias was tackled. He leaped to her aid and slashed the Aerodactyl off her and drove an _Iron Thorn_ through its abdomen. The creature howled as Michael drove a punch in to its face and sent it to the ground. The portal was expanding it would soon initiate the warp.

"To the Portal!" roared Michael blasting the Aerodactyl off Narda and revealing her bloodied and unconscious body.

His team was exhausted; they could no longer fight by themselves. He had placed his trust in them. It was now time for them to place their trust in him. Michael let out a roar as he forced as much power as he could muster into his attacks. The sheer force of them began to drive back the tide of Aerodactyl. Narda, unconscious and badly mauled, was being heaved by Vagus over to Michael. Their retreat covered by a wall of flames as Michael's _Special Scarf_ worked its magic, increasing his attacks by many fold.

"Latias!" called Michael sparing a glance at the downed legendary.

Her teeth were gritted and her eyes were clenched shut in fear. After spending days on end it pitch darkness, her tolerance for trauma such as this would be understandably low.

"Hang in there, girl!" he reassured her. "Just a little longer!"

He spotted several Aerodactyl shooting down towards him like dive bombers. Previously he had feared a direct assault from above him. But now, he rather welcomed the idea.

"Big mistake, pal!" he roared. Flexing his wings, he launched himself into the air to meet them head on.

An earthquake shook the ground as a maelstrom of fire exploded from Michael's body when he released his _Overheat_. The attacking Aerodactyl were consumed by a wave of sheer hellfire and were turned to dust.

Sure that they were gone, Michael swiftly dove back to the ground, allowing his wings to steady his descent. Upon landing he took Latias over his shoulder and carried her to the portal.

"Vagus!" he called

"I'm here!" came the reply as he shuffled toward him, dragging Narda's unconscious body.

"Get Narda to-"

He was interrupted by the thundering of wings. More were coming. It had to be the whole colony in the valley. He didn't need Narda or anyone to tell him that. They swarmed like winged demons through the flames left by Michael's attacks. Hundreds of them…thousands of them. They came from above and below. Michael simply gazed at the spectacle that carried with it certain death. He looked to Vagus and knew he was thinking the same.

"The portal!" shouted Latias regaining some of her strength.

Michael's head snapped around finally being brought back to his senses.

"Go! Now!" he barked as the pricing white light surrounded him.

Silence quickly fell and the world became nothing.


	7. Causalities and Recruits

Chapter 7:

"Latias!" cried a voice.

"What's going on here!" yelled another. "Make way!"

"It's Team Spartan!" he heard someone exclaim.

Michael felt a something shockingly cold splash over him. A _Water Gun_ to the face was the hero's welcome he had just received…and he enjoyed every drop of it.

"Michael," growled an aged voice. "Get up now. That's it, nice and easy."

He was laying his back. Opening his eyes, Michael's vision steadied as he tried to make out the face before him.

"Alakazam?" he asked deliriously.

"Hey, Get up Vagus!" cried one of the Kecleon brothers who promptly received a violent shove from the battle deranged Feraligatr.

"Yes it's me," came the hardy reply "Well done, son. You got her back!"

When his vision became clear, Michael took in his surroundings. His heart began to return to a steady beat when he realized he was in the _Town Square, _his mission accomplished and his team safe amongst familiar faces.

"Narda!" cried Vagus noticing her dying next to him.

The memory that she had been severely injured returned to him and his heart began to race once again.

"Michael!" called Vagus "She needs a _Reviver Seed_!"

Michael jumped to his legs, allowing his wings uncurl themselves. He dug into the team's rescue kit and threw Vagus the seed, he cought it with both hands and then forced it down Narda's throat.

"Are you ok, Latias?" asked Alakazam striding over to meet her.

She lay on the ground in a slight daze. "I'm ok," she reassured letting out a cough and coming to a hover several feet from the ground. What she saw behind him drove her to tears.

"Latios!" she cried racing over to him, ignoring the pain her wing. She vaulted herself into his arms.

"You're safe!" he exclaimed joyfully "This is incredible!"

"I'm sorry-" she moped "-that I've caused you so much worry."

"C'mon, Narda!" yelled Vagus pushing on her limp body now desperate for an outcome. Eventually one came. Narda's body began to glow as the _Reviver Seed_ began to take its effect. Her wounds began to stop bleeding and slowly close, she still remained lifeless. Michael sat hunched at Vagus' side. His wings and head sorrowfully lowered. If only he had worked the _Teleport Gem_ faster, she wouldn't have come to be this way. He had betrayed her trust.

"She'll be alright, right?" asked Vagus genuinely concerned for her.

Around them the pokémon of the square had gathered as had both Latias and Latios. They mourned with them.

Lowering a hand, Michael stroked her blood stained fur. "I hope so," he replied weakly.

"Tyranitar! Charizard!" barked Alakazam "Get Narda to Spartan base, now!"

The two team-mates shoved their way past the crowd and carried the injured Absol between them. They both nodded sympathetically to Michael and Vagus as they took her away. Michael watched them disappear over the bridge that lead out of town. Rising to his full height he placed a hand on Vagus' shoulder.

"She'll be fine," he croaked "It's not much different from the days when we got cut up like that."

Vagus let out a deep chuckle as Michael helped him to his feet.

"Spartan!" called Latios from behind them prompting Michael and Vagus turned to face him.

"My sister is safe, all thanks to you. To be honest, I came so close to giving up," he put an arm around Latias. "But we're back together again. Its happiness beyond words."

"He sure uses a lot of them," murmured Vagus out the corner of his jaw, causing Michael to grin and give a low chuckle.

"We owe you so much gratitude! Thank you!" continued Latios

The occupants of the town square that bore witness applauded.

For a moment the joy in Latios' crimson eyes faded "I'm…I'm so sorry about your friend."

Michael stood forward in front of Vagus.

"It's ok, really. There's nothing to apologise for. We all know the risks involved in any rescue mission."

Michael was not used to receiving such a response. Even after the hundreds of rescues his team had performed over the years such gratitude was rare.

"Unfortunately we have no money or any other way of repaying your kindness," said Latios

"Brilliant." snarled Vagus so that only Michael would hear.

"So this is the least we can do…"

They waited in silence for a moment, wandering what was about to happen.

"Yes?" asked Vagus prompting them to continue after a long pause.

"May we join your rescue team?" asked Latios with such haste that Michael was unsure if the words had even left his mouth.

Vagus recoiled so hard at the question that he accidentally discharged his _Water Gun_ on one of the Kecleon brothers.

"Nice one, asshole," he hissed

"Come again?" requested Michael unsure if the legendary was toying with him or not.

"We would like to join Team Spartan and help with your rescue work," explained Latias

Michael and Vagus turned and looked at each other absolutely stunned.

"Will that work?" asked Latios "Will you be willing to accept us on your team?"

Michael stood dumbstruck as he stared blankly at the two siblings.

"It's your call Michael," offered Vagus.

Michael let out a rumble, not pleased having the burden thrown entirely on him. After a long pause he finally spoke.

"The work we do is dangerous," he informed, leaving the two siblings staring at him anxiously.

Another long silence took hold of the square.

"But I guess after this misadventure, I think you two can handle it!" He let out laugh. "Welcome aboard!"

Their reaction made everyone in the square hit the ground as the two siblings flew widely through the air, propelled by their joy and excitement. Michael and Vagus laughed as Latias, her wing still injured, lost control and knocked over a shopping stand as well as one of the Kecleon brothers.

"Done!" concluded Vagus as he hauled his mauled bulk to his legs along with Michael and the others. "You're now our fellow members from now on. Great to have you!"

"Thanks, for having us!" said Latios inclining his head with gratitude.

"I swear if I hear another thanks today, my head is going to explode," murmured Vagus

"Delighted to join!" affirmed Latias. "Thanks!" she then added.

THE END


End file.
